Liebe und Verderben
by Lyrikerin
Summary: Ein Junge lebt alleine in seinem Raum, beschränkt auf die Eintönigkeit des Lebens. Jede Nacht besucht Tom ihn und jeden Morgen erwacht er alleine... R&R!


**A/N: **Dies ist eine übersetzte Story, die Autorin heißt Amberry und hat mir freundlicherweise erlaubt diese Story von ihr zu übersetzen :) Reviews werden selbstverständlich an die Autorin weitergeleitet.

**Autor: **Amberry

**Originaltitel: **Love and loss

**Inhalt: **Ein Junge lebt alleine in seinem Raum, beschränkt auf die Eintönigkeit des Lebens. Jede Nacht besucht Tom ihn und jeden Morgen erwacht er alleine…

######

**Liebe und Verderben**

****

_Ich schreibe die Zeilen, die du von mir verlangst, mit den Worten. Ich wage es alle zu benutzen, die du mir über die Jahre beigebracht hast._

Jahre...Jahre habe ich verbracht, beschränkt auf diesen Raum. Das ist schwer zu glauben. Nach so langer Zeit scheint es die Welt draußen nicht mehr zu geben. Alles, was bleibt, ist der vornehme rote Samt, der mein Bett bedeckt; der Schreibtisch aus Eiche vor mir; und der metallene Schemel, auf dem ich sitze. Die äußere Welt ist übrigens nicht mehr allzu wichtig. Warum sollte sie? Alles ist vorbei. Da ist nichts mehr übrig, ich weiß das – nichts außer diesem Raum.

_Du wirfst einen perfekten Schatten auf das Papier. Schwindend mit dem Sonnenlicht fürchte ich die Art, wie du mich kennst, Liebe kann einen Fleck hinterlassen…_

Ich schaue auf – wie ich es immer tue, wenn die Tür sich öffnet. Ich weiß immer, wer es sein wird, aber es ist egal. Wenn er eintritt, ist er die einzige Person neben mir selbst, von der ich weiß, dass sie existiert. Nach so langer Zeit…ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es noch jemand anderen gibt, obwohl ich mich nicht erinnern kann, warum das wichtig sein sollte. Es kümmert mich nicht - nicht wirklich, nicht länger. Dies ist der einzige Mann, den ich jemals sehen will. Das Grinsen, das über mein Gesicht huscht, als ich diesen Mann sehe, ist immer ein verräterisches Zeichen dieser Tatsache.

Langsam erhebe ich mich von dem Schemel am Schreibtisch, nähere mich dem Mann, der eingetreten ist. Sobald ich seine Arme erreiche, umschließen sie mich, umarmen mich, lassen mich den Ansturm auf Wärme fühlen, den nur dieser Mann bieten kann. Als ich aufsehe, kann ich die Liebe in Toms Augen sehen, mein Grinsen wird breiter. Wir teilen einen zarten Kuss, bevor wir uns auf unseren Weg zum Bett begeben.

_Du hast meine einzige Hoffnung gestohlen and bringst mich dazu eine weitere Nacht wach zu bleiben. Ich wünschte, du würdest es mit mir aushalten, mir nahe bleiben. Als die Herbstblätter gefallen sind. Einsamkeit, mein Schmerz, die letzte Sache, die von mir übrig ist…_

Wenn der Morgen graut, erwache ich in einem leeren Bett. Ich weiß, als ich eingeschlafen bin, dass mein Bett am anderen Morgen leer sein würde, aber jeden Morgen tut es noch immer weh. Jede Nacht lasse ich mich in seinen Armen in den Schlaf treiben und jede Nacht wächst die Hoffnung, dass ich noch mit dem Mann neben mir erwache, mich haltend. Obwohl es niemals passiert, verlässt mich diese Hoffnung nie.  _   
_  
Jede Nacht, wenn weiche Liebesworte in mein Ohr geflüstert werden, halte ich umso mehr an dem Körper neben mir fest. Die Wärme der Haut gegen meine ist immer berauschend. Der Duft nach Süße und Sex und Genuss füllt die Luft um uns herum aus und bleibt immer bis zum nächsten Morgen. Um die Zeit, wenn er am nächsten Abend zurückkommt, wird er verschwunden sein. Jede Nacht, die mit diesem Duft die stärkste sein könnte, höre ich die weichen Worte in mein Ohr geflüstert. Jede Nacht dasselbe, obwohl ich weiß, dass, wenn ich sie nicht hören würde, meine Welt um mich herum zerbrechen würde.

_Wenn du fällst, werde ich dich auffangen, wenn du liebst, werde ich lieben, und so geht es weiter, mein Liebling. Hab keine Angst, du wirst sicher sein, das schwöre ich. Wenn du mich nur zurückliebst. _

Langsam recke ich mich selbst hinaus über das Bett, den gewohnten Schmerz fühlend, der immer bleibt, um mir zu zeigen, dass die vergangene Nacht real gewesen ist. Ich brauche dieses Gefühl, um es zu wissen. Wenn nicht dafür, wäre ich nicht wirklich in der Lage zu sagen, dass ich noch lebe.

Ich stehe auf und gehe zum Schreibtisch zurück, öffne das Buch, welches mit leeren Seiten gefüllt ist, vor mir. Eine Bewegung tunkt die Senkung des Federkiels in die Tinte und ich lass einen einzelnen Tropfen der dunklen Tinte auf die Seiten fallen. Eine schwarze Lücke ziert die Seite, befleckt sie, macht sie perfekt. In einem Anflug von Ärger wird die Seite aus dem Buch gerissen und in die Ecke des Raumes geschmissen. Jedes Mal ist die Ecke mit zusammengeknülltem Papier gefüllt, es scheint sich selbst zu nichts zu verbrennen. Das Buch ergänzt sich von selbst, als ich es

zerreiße, letztendlich sitze und es einfach ansehe. Diese Schlacht geht so weiter über Stunden. Wenn die Ecke dreimal gefüllt und wieder geleert wurde, rinnt eine einzelne Träne meine Wange hinab.

_Sieben einsame Lügen, geschrieben in der Totenwinternacht, öffnen das einzige Buch mit dem einzigen Gedicht, das ich lesen kann...mit Blut schreibe ich meinen Namen und verriegele die Mitternacht mit einer Träne. Verbrenne das Papier, jede Zeile weinte ich für sie…_  
  
Als er diese Nacht ankommt, ist das Grinsen, das sich selbst auf mein Gesicht schleicht, gezwungen. Das ist ungewöhnlich und er wird besorgt. Unsere Umarmung ist fester als gewöhnlich und als wir zum Bett gehen, stehen Tränen in meinen Augen.

Er fragt mich in kurzen Worten, was los sei. Der Blick in seinen Augen sagt mir, dass er nicht weiß, warum ich weine. Ich weiß es auch nicht richtig. Irgendetwas fühlt sich nicht richtig an in mir und in meiner Panik klammere ich mich an ihn. Nach einer Weile entspanne ich mich und wir gehen durch die Bewegungen, die wir jede Nacht durchschreiten. Das langsame Entkleiden, die Küsse, die Liebkosungen, die sanften Bisse, von denen ich manchmal wünsche, dass die Spuren hinterlassen würden. Doch das tun sie nicht. Ich bin nach einer Nacht mit ihm niemals gezeichnet und diese Nacht ist keine Ausnahme.

Als ich einschlafe, höre ich dieselben Worte, die ich immer höre und sie beruhigen mich. Ich schlafe mit der Hoffnung ein, dass er am nächsten Morgen an meiner Seite sein wird.

_Wenn du fällst, werde ich dich auffangen, wenn du liebst, werde ich lieben, und so geht es weiter, mein Liebling. Hab keine Angst, du wirst sicher sein, das schwöre ich. Wenn du mich nur zurückliebst. _

Wie immer erwache ich alleine. Obwohl heute die Enttäuschung noch intensiver ist als ich sie jemals in Erinnerung hatte. Ich brauchte ihn und er hat mich dennoch verlassen. Ich verstehe nicht, warum er mich dauernd verlässt. Die Tränen, die normalerweise nicht vor dem Nachmittag entstehen, beginnen in meinen Augen zu schimmern. Ich fange an mich zu fragen, was mit mir los ist. Ich soll nicht bis zum Nachmittag weinen. Der Nachmittag, wenn ich schon die Hälfte der Seiten aus meinem Buch herausgerissen habe, so viel von dem perfekten Pergament mit der Schwärze der Tinte verdorben habe.

Wenn er zu mir kommt, verschwendet er in seiner Eile keine Zeit mich von dort zu erfassen, wo ich auf dem Bett liege. Er weiß, dass etwas nicht stimmt, wenn ich nicht auf meinem Schemel sitze.

Als wir uns zum Schlafen hinlegen, flüstert er in mein Ohr. Die gewohnten Worte erwartend entspanne ich mich in seinen Armen. Doch die gewohnten Worte kommen nicht. Stattdessen fragt er mich, ob ich ihn liebe. Ich sage ihm, dass ich ihn natürlich liebe und wir versinken in Schweigen. Die Worte, die meine Welt zusammenhalten, erfüllen mein Ohr nicht in der weichen Baritonstimme.

Stattdessen umgibt mich Stille. Ich fühle mich leer, als ich schließlich einschlafe.

_Ich bin der Bühnenautor und du bist mein Clown, bringst mich zum Weinen um deine Liebe, so wie du es viele Male getan hast, wie ich weiß. Ich kann diese Handlung der Geschichte nicht ohne dich schreiben, Schmerzensdame, mach mich stark, können wir nicht für immer zusammen sein ohne sie. _

Als ich am nächsten Morgen erwache, liegt eine Nachricht auf seinem Kissen. In der ganzen Zeit, an die ich mich erinnern kann, lag niemals eine Nachricht auf seinem Kissen, so wächst Hoffnung in meinem Bauch, als ich sie lese.

Und dann erinnere ich mich.

Vor Jahren hatte er eine Anforderung an mich gestellt. Ich kann mich kaum erinnern, wie lange es her ist, oder warum er etwas von mir hätte fordern müssen ohne meine sofortige Einwilligung, aber ich erinnere mich daran, dass ich nie das getan habe, wozu er mich aufforderte. Mein Gemüt surrt schmerzhaft bei dem Gedanken daran.

Als ich mich vom Bett erhebe, nehme ich die Decken mit. Sie sind um mich geschlungen, als ich die Federspitze in die Tinte tauche, fallen jedoch herunter, als ich beginne das Pergament zu beflecken. Ich fühle mich, als würde ich krank werden, als ich die Wörter schreibe, fühle sie, als ob sie von meinem Arm fließen würden. Ich besudele die Perfektion, die dieses Papier besitzt. Ich schreibe in einer unleserlichen Schrift, von der ich nicht bemerkt habe, dass ich sie kreieren könnte. Schon fließen die Worte frei.   
  
Als ich sie schreibe, fühle ich mich, als ob sie etwas von mir abschütteln würden.

_Die Worte, die ich schreibe, können dich nur verletzen, entschuldige wegen dem Regen. Danke, mein Einziger, du gabst mir diesen Schmerz…Ich verlasse dich sachte auf dem Boden, mache einen Schritt in Richtung Tür. Wo der Brief nie geschrieben wird, gute Nacht nun…_

Als er in dieser Nacht zu mir kommt, sitze ich auf meinen Schemel, wo ich hingehöre, obwohl dies nicht die Art ist, wie die Dinge so viele Jahre lang abgelaufen sind. Ich sitze krumm über dem Schreibtisch; habe die Feder in der Hand, das Pergament ist gefüllt mit meiner unsauberen Schrift. Mein Atem geht schluckend und flach, noch habe ich keine Angst. Als er mich hoch in meine Arme rafft, schmiege ich mich einfach an seine Brust, schließe meine Augen.

Er lässt mich auf dem Bett nieder und legt sich an meine Seite, streicht mein Haar zurück. Ich kann die weichen Lippen fühlen, die über die Narbe auf meiner Stirn streichen, und ein Seufzer verlässt meinen Körper.

Als er den letzten Seufzer hört, weicht er langsam aus, beobachtet den Jungen, der friedlich auf dem Bett liegt, der letzte Seufzer hat die Lippen des jungen Mannes verlassen. Wirklich schade, dass eine solch wunderschöne Kreatur nicht länger sein konnte. Aber die Zeit ist gekommen…

Er geht zum Schreibtisch, nimmt das Stück Pergament. Es hat Jahre gedauert den Spruch gut genug um Harry zu weben um sicherzugehen, dass seine Liebe vollständig ist. Letztendlich hat er den Spruch gefühlt, wie er den Jungen in der Nacht, in der der Junge begonnen hatte in seinen Armen zu zittern, ergriffen hat, und er hat gewusst, dass es Zeit war.

Tom Riddle liest die Worte langsam, seine Augen verweilen über jedem Buchstaben, jedem Wort, wissend, dass der Junge sie jede Sekunde, in der er sie geschrieben hat, so gemeint hat. Der Junge hat sicherlich niemals erkannt, was sie bedeuteten. Letzten Endes waren sie die Worte, die er so viele Male zu Harry sagte. Worte, die der Junge unmöglich vergessen konnte, Worte, um die er die letzten vier Jahre sein Leben aufgebaut hat.

_Wenn du fällst, werde ich dich auffangen, wenn du liebst, werde ich lieben, und so geht es weiter, mein Liebling. Hab keine Angst, du wirst sicher sein, das schwöre ich. Wenn du mich nur zurückliebst. _

   
FIN

**A/N: **Es wäre unheimlich nett, wenn ihr mir ein Review hinterlasst Das ist die erste Story, die ich übersetzt habe, und ich nehme Kritik ebenso gerne an wie Lob!


End file.
